Codicia
by Teniente Jazmin Jager
Summary: Volvió a clavar sus colmillos en ella, esta vez en la nívea piel de su cuello. Ella gimió de dolor. Él también, pero a causa de un placer antinatural, enfermizo. La sangre barboteaba, Ayato se apresuró a beberla. Le arrebataría la paz. Gota a gota. Ayato&Yui. Para Hopeless Mirai.


_Diαbolik Lovers_ no me pertenece, obviamente. Jaz es solo una ficker que andaba de pasada. Si fuera mío quizás Yui sería un poco más... badass (?).

Para Hopeless Mirαi.

Codicia

Por Sessha Jazmin

Se acercó a ella, lenta, muy lentamente. La sonrisa macabra deformaba sus hermosas facciones. Podía sentir el terror correr por las venas de ella al par de su sangre.

La tomó del brazo y la espalda de ella dio de lleno contra la pared de la habitación. Pegó su cuerpo al de la joven y pudo sentir los espasmos que la sacudían.

—Α-Ayato-kun —suplicó Yui, en un trémulo susurro.

Él la ignoró, demasiado extasiado por el sudor frío que recorría la piel de la muchacha. Aspiró con ansiedad el aroma del miedo de ella emanaba.

Yui gimió al sentir los colmillos clavarse sin compasión en la fina piel de su pecho.

Ayato descubrió nuevamente el placer de su sangre endulzada por el horror.

Una gota de sangre se deslizó rebelde por la piel de la muchacha, Ayato detuvo su avance con el dedo índice.

Separó sus colmillos de pecho de Yui solo para disfrutar de la mirada que la chica apenas podía sostenerle. Sonrió con malicia y se llevó el dedo a la boca, tal cual lo haría un niño con un dulce.

—¿Por qué? —Yui bajó la mirada—. ¿Por qué, Ayato-kun?

«¿Por qué?», repitió Ayato en sus pensamientos. Desde que la joven había arribado a la mansión, todos se habían hecho la misma pregunta. Su sangre era dulce, embriagante como el más fino de todos los vinos. Era solo una humana, pero aquella sangre, que fluía como el agua de un río por sus venas, los atraía como el imán al acero. A todos. Y especialmente a _él_, Ayato.

Desde la primera intromisión de sus colmillos, desde el primer sorbo que saboreó su lengua. Había algo en aquella savia que le resultaba familiar.

Un ruido seco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Yui había caído de rodillas al pie de la cama, su cabellera rubia oscilaba suavemente alrededor de su rostro, ocultándolo. Pero él sabía que estaba llorando, lo adivinaba por las gotas que caían al suelo.

—¿Qué esperabas, _Panqueque_? —preguntó sin un ápice de piedad en la voz—. ¿Amor acaso? ¿Qué todos nosotros te sirvamos a ti? ¿Olvidas que los humanos no valen nada al lado de los amos de la noche? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que eres nuestra presa? —se detuvo_—. Mi presa_ —apuntó.

La tomó con brusquedad y la lanzó a la cama —Sécate las lágrimas —ordenó.

Y ella, temblorosa, obedeció. —¿Por qué? —repitió sin embargo. Nuevas lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Ayato fingió no oírla y volvió a clavar sus colmillos en ella, esta vez en la nívea piel de su cuello. Ella gimió de dolor. Él también, pero a causa de un placer antinatural, enfermizo. La sangre barboteaba, Ayato se apresuró a beberla.

Yui cerró los ojos, entregada. No había nada que pudiese hacer. Tal vez rezar al Dios en el cual creía y que Laito le había advertido con desdén que no la escucharía.

Susurró una plegaria que a Ayato le pareció una canción de cuna. Sin soltarla, volvió α sonreír. Yui sintió el gélido aliento de él chocar contra su cuello desnudo.

«Por qué», Ayato ya tenía la respuesta. La deseaba. Deseaba beber su sangre para siempre, verla sufrir mientras la savia vital abandonaba su cuerpo.

La quería solo para él. Someterla. Poseer hasta lo más recóndito de sus pensamientos.

La quería viva y también muerta.

Los susurros cesaron, la muchacha había caído en un trance, tal vez ese Dios al que ellos tanto despreciaban, le había otorgado un instante de paz.

«Lástima —pensó— que aquel Dios no había reparado en que el despertar sería mucho peor.»

La observó por unos instantes, dormida. Indefensa. Y de pronto, una cascada de amargos recuerdos tomó su mente. En todos ellos, una hermosa mujer de ojos tan verdes y despiadados como los suyos, le devolvía la mirada y una cínica sonrisa.

La imagen de Cordelia se difuminaba para mezclase con la de Yui. Ayato todavía recordaba aquella noche, como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado. Recordaba el sabor de la sangre de quien decía ser su madre.

Se sobresaltó. —Ella vive aquí —dijo. Llevó una mano al pecho de Yui. Su corazón latía cadencioso bajo su piel.

Comprendió entonces las razones por la cual su sangre le era familiar. Por qué tanto él como sus hermanos la sabían tan suave al gusto.

«Venganza».

Si la sangre de la hija del Señor de los Demonios corría en aquella mujer, él se estaba _vengando_.

Yui sufría y Cordelia, de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, también. Sonrió y se apartó de la inerme muchacha.

Ahora que Ayato lo sabía, la deseaba mucho más.

Cordelia le había arrebatado su niñez, su inocencia, su vida.

Y él disfrutaría del sufrimiento de su contenedora.

Arrebatándole la paz. Gota a gota.

.

.

.

.

.

Notαs de la αutorα: Fans, pueden matarme. Especialmente vos, Victoria.

Lo sé, lo sé. El animé y los otome difieren bastante, pero gracias α las conversaciones contigo, pude sacar un poquito más sobre las características de los personajes de esta serie.

Para las demás, esta es mi versión del por qué Ayato es tan posesivo con Yui, como si esto fuera una venganza proyectada (?).

Vale, espero que lo disfruten.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

Alis Volat Propris.

20 marzo 2014, miércoles.


End file.
